


Good Enough

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: FE3H Kinkmeme, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Other, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Ashe isn't the strongest person on the battlefield. He doesn't have a crest. He can't wield magic.When Yuri finds him injured and downtrodden, however, they assure Ashe he is good enough. And not just in battle.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A smart anon wanted Ashe/Yuri praise kink with hurt/comfort. Hope you don't mind my making Yuri non-binary.

No matter how many arrows Ashe fired, the enemy just kept coming. His quiver was running low. He shot his bolts into the encroaching formations of soldiers, taking a few foes down, but it barely stemmed the tide.

Ashe threw his bow to the ground. It was useless now. He retrieved the axe hanging at his hip – not a large weapon by any means, but it would do the job.

Ashe ran to reach his comrades on the front lines of the battle. His axe connected with a helmet on the way, sending an enemy reeling. 

Some of the others seemed surprised to see him when Ashe joined them at the forefront of the battle. Others looked worried. If Ashe had to push up this close, it did not portend a happy ending to the skirmish. 

The fight blurred around Ashe. He kept swinging, even when his arms went numb, even when the weight of the axe threatened to drag him down, even when his body started to burn. His thigh. His shoulder. Somewhere near his ribs. Flares of pain burst through the fog of battle, bright, demanding his attention. _Something is wrong!_ his mind screamed. But he could not heed it, not yet. Not here. 

There were other flares – blue and red and gold. Magic. Crests. Powers he could not hope to hold. He was just a commoner. Just an orphan with an axe swinging desperately. Somehow, he stood among actual royalty, blinded by their crests, awed by the holy magic wielded by those more deserving. 

All Ashe could do was swing and swing and swing until finally the axe became too heavy. The burns became too numerous. 

He fell to one knee. He didn’t know if the battle was over, but it was over for him, one way or another. 

He leaned against the shaft of the axe, barely staying upright. Whatever fate awaited him, he’d just have to accept it. 

Ashe heard cheering, a roar that rippled across the battlefield. His head felt so heavy when he looked up, but there, up on a hill, he could just make out the sight of a row of soldiers. They swept down, crashed against Ashe’s enemies, washed away the battle like a soothing tide.

He could do little more than watch, his body quivering on the verge of collapse.

#

He did not collapse then. He remained conscious, somehow, as the battle turned and the enemy fled. But he had to be helped off the battlefield, his arms slung over others’ shoulders while they dragged him toward the medics.

“I’ll take him.”

Ashe tried to look up at the voice, but then the people carrying him transferred him to someone else’s arms and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. 

“Looking rough, Hummingbird.”

“Yuri?” Ashe said.

Yuri hummed in response. 

“How?” It had been years since Ashe had seen Yuri. He’d honestly assumed they’d vanished after the monastery fell into Edelgard’s hands five years ago. 

“Don’t worry about how,” Yuri said. “We can talk later.”

#

Later proved far later than Ashe assumed. It was a slow business getting him to a medical tent. The healers and Yuri fretted over him. They found more damage than Ashe would have expected and when they tried to repair it with white magic it left Ashe exhausted, drained completely.

When he awoke, he was on a cot in a private tent. 

He sat up, wincing as his body screamed at the sudden motion. It felt like someone was stabbing a knife through his side. Even so, he could tell he was in far better shape than he had been earlier. 

It was dark, so dark he nearly missed the figure sitting at a little folding table writing by candlelight. The flames danced along their lavender hair, turning it a deep violet. 

Yuri turned when they heard Ashe rouse. “You’re awake, Little Mouse. How do you feel?”

“Bad,” Ashe said. 

Yuri smiled. They rose to pull their chair over to the cot to sit beside Ashe. Ashe shivered as those lavender eyes ran over his torso, covered only in bandages now. He was suddenly accurately aware that he was bare from the waist down as well. 

“We had to get rid of your clothes,” Yuri said, as though reading Ashe’s thoughts. “First, they were filthy. But we also wanted to check for any damage we might have missed and by then you were pretty far gone.”

“Why are you here?” Ashe said.

Yuri tucked Ashe’s silver hair behind his ear. “I know what you’ve been up to. And I knew about the ambush waiting here. I couldn’t arrive in time to warn you, but I could arrive in time to save you.”

Ashe wanted to say he could save himself, but he knew it wasn’t true. He just wasn’t strong enough. Without Yuri, Dimitri’s whole army might have perished.

“Hey,” Yuri said. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“I can see you thinking you failed. You didn’t. You did great.”

Ashe swallowed. Why did it feel so good to hear Yuri say that? Why did it make Ashe feel healed in places the white magic couldn’t reach? 

“I’m not sure I really did much.”

Yuri put a finger over Ashe’s lips. “You did a lot, Hummingbird. You were great.”

Ashe didn’t speak, but his need must have shown because Yuri’s little smile spread. They leaned close to Ashe’s ear.

“You like hearing that, don’t you? You like hearing you were a good boy?”

Ashe’s whole body stirred at that, making him grateful for the sheet covering his lower half. 

Yuri backed away. “Anyway, you probably need some water.” They went on, talking about changing bandages, calling healers, eating a decent meal – all things Ashe suspected he might really need, but could not possibly care less about at that moment. 

Yuri stood, perhaps to get one of the listed necessities, and Ashe grabbed their wrist. 

“I need...” Ashe swallowed. He needed. He needed bad. But he’d never demanded it quite so directly. 

Yuri’s eyes flickered to the sheet. Ashe’s arousal was obvious even covered by fabric. 

“I-I’m sorry, Ashe,” Yuri said. “I didn’t mean to … I was just...” 

In the dark, Ashe could just see the blush rising in Yuri’s cheeks. It was beautiful, especially contrasted with all that cool lavender. 

“I should let you rest,” Yuri said. 

Ashe tightened his grip, used every bit of strength he had left to yank Yuri toward him. They stumbled against the cot, falling to sit on it right beside Ashe. Ashe switched his grip from Yuri’s wrist to their hair. 

“Tell me I did good,” Ashe said. “Show me I did good.”

Yuri’s lips were slightly parted. Ashe could hear their soft breaths. “But...” 

Why were they still hesitating? Ashe couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled Yuri to his mouth, tasted them against his lips, drove his tongue into their mouth to lick them. 

Yuri moaned into Ashe’s mouth. They both began to tilt backward. Yuri gingerly climbed over Ashe, sitting on his thighs to avoid his ribs. 

Yet when they broke apart for air Yuri paused. “Ashe, are you sure? You’re hurt. You shouldn’t--”

“I want you,” Ashe cut in. “Fuck, I want you. Please.”

Yuri lingered over Ashe a moment, studying his face. Ashe shivered under the gaze of those lovely eyes, hard and soft all at once, seeing right through him. Yuri’s hair spilled over their shoulders. Their lips were rosy from kissing, their cheeks tinged pink. 

A smile seeped across their face. “Well, since you’ve been so very _good_ , I suppose you deserve a reward.”

Ashe felt his cock stir. Yuri felt it too, apparently, because they shifted atop it, grinding against Ashe through the sheet. 

As their hips moved, they went on speaking. “You like when I tell you you’re good, don’t you? You like hearing that you deserve it, that you earned it.”

Ashe chewed on his lip as he shut his eyes and moaned. He rolled his hips, felt Yuri’s ass rubbing against his cock. 

When he opened his eyes, Yuri was swaying atop him, even as they took off their shirt and flung it aside. They were smooth and toned beneath, like some ridiculous statue standing as a testament to the concept of beauty itself. Goddess, how Ashe wanted to deserve them. 

Yuri took one of Ashe’s hands, ran it up their torso, leaned forward so Ashe could feel their pecs and shoulders. As they did, Ashe also felt the hardness in Yuri’s pants. Ashe reached for those waves of hair cascading toward him, but hesitated before taking them in his hands. 

“Go on,” Yuri said. “You earned it.”

Ashe did and felt silk in his hands, impossibly soft despite the recent battle. 

Abruptly, it was all ripped away. Yuri leapt off the bed. Ashe traced their every move.

“Don’t worry, Songbird,” Yuri said. “I’m not leaving. I wouldn’t leave. You deserve better than that.” 

“Do I?” Ashe’s voice emerged raspy. 

Yuri was shimmying their pants down, exposing their hard cock as they kicked free of their clothing, but they paused to smirk at Ashe. They grabbed something off the desk they’d been at, then stepped close to the cot again. 

“Oh yes,” Yuri said. “You were so good, Ashe. So good out there. You’re going to be good some more for me now, right?”

“Yes,” Ashe said. “Yes, I’ll be good.” 

“Excellent,” Yuri said. “Because I need that good, hard cock inside me now.”

Ashe’s mouth fell open. He was still reeling as Yuri slicked up their fingers, got them inside, played with their own ass. He watched Yuri fuck themself, wondering the whole while how he deserved this, _if_ he deserved this. Yuri looked so gorgeous, painted by candlelight, rosy with arousal, writhing against their own hand, moaning as they opened themself up – opened themself up for _Ashe_ , opened themself up so Ashe could fill them.

Yuri pulled the blanket down to expose Ashe and straddle his hips. They leaned over Ashe, petting his face.

“Are you ready?” Yuri said. 

“Are you sure?” Ashe said.

Yuri laughed a little, not unkindly. “My little mouse, you have to stop asking that. Do you think I do anything I don’t want to do?” 

“But...”

Yuri leaned even closer, so close their words puffed hot against Ashe’s face. “Be a good boy and fuck me, Ashe.”

Ashe’s whole body trembled at that. He grabbed for his cock, even as Yuri eased back to meet it. When the head nudged inside Yuri’s ass, they let out a moan that threatened to shatter Ashe. 

Yuri rocked atop Ashe like that, taking him in a little more as they went. They panted as they worked down Ashe’s cock. “Yeah. That’s good. You’re so good.” 

Ashe held Yuri by the hips. Their voice washed over him as Yuri got Ashe completely inside. They were so warm and tight around him. As Yuri kept speaking, rasping out praise, Ashe felt wrapped up in their heat, encased in the bliss of the moment. 

Yuri started bobbing atop Ashe, taking him in in frantic thrusts, moaning every time they slid down him. 

“Tell me,” Ashe gasped. “Please, tell me.” 

“You’re so good,” Yuri said. “Fuck, so good.”

“Call me good.” 

Yuri’s head was tilted back now, exposing the long, pale line of their throat. They pushed against their own thighs for leverage as they fucked themself on Ashe’s cock. “Fuck me harder,” they said.

Ashe scrambled. He grabbed Yuri, pulled them against him, heedless of his injuries. He turned them over so Yuri was on their back beneath him now. Yuri hooked their legs over Ashe’s hips, crossing their ankles. It made it feel like their ass was gripping Ashe even tighter. 

Ashe grabbed the bedsheets and started plowing into Yuri. Yuri cried out at the first thrust, clutching Ashe’s shoulders. Ashe pushed even harder, drawing out more moans as Yuri clenched so tight around him. 

“Tell me,” Ashe panted. “Tell me.” 

He was so close, the heat inside him threatening to boil over. But it wouldn’t be enough until he heard the words he so desperately needed. 

Yuri reached a hand for their own cock, pumping it as Ashe pounded their ass. They must have been close too, but even knowing Yuri was holding off to try to make them come together Ashe couldn’t stand waiting. He needed those words, needed them worse than he needed any amount of white magic. 

“Please,” Ashe said. 

Yuri managed to open their eyes, glazed though they were with lust. “You’re good,” they said. “You’re so good. You’ve done so well.” 

Ashe leaned down. It was threatening to spill over now, but it wasn’t quite enough, he wasn’t quite there. 

Just before he reached Yuri’s lips, they said: “Good boy.” 

Ashe smashed his mouth against Yuri’s. His whole body hitched. Yuri cried out into his mouth as Ashe spilled inside them. Their hand moved frantically between their bodies, until Ashe felt their spend explode out against both their torsos. 

Their mouths grew sloppy as they moaned into each other, as their orgasms overlapped, as sweat and cum mixed slick and messy on their bodies. 

Yuri’s legs went slack, slipping off Ashe’s hips, though he could still feel Yuri’s thighs quivering around him. Ashe felt like all his aching muscles went limp at once. He lay atop Yuri, not caring about the mess, his cock still inside them. 

They stayed like that, breathing against each other while heat radiated off their bodies. Yuri stroked Ashe’s hair, their touch so light it might have been a breeze. 

When they disentangled their bodies, it was only for long enough to make some attempt at cleaning up. Then Yuri squeezed onto the narrow military cot beside Ashe, snuggling up under his arm. Ashe buried his face against Yuri’s hair while Yuri traced senseless patterns on Ashe’s chest and torso.

“Did you mean it?” Ashe said. He knew it was stupid to ask. It had gotten both of them off, so what did it matter if it was real? But some part of him needed to know. 

Yuri’s hand stopped. They pushed away just enough to look up at Ashe’s face, to gaze into his eyes with an unwavering determination. 

“Do you know why they’re called mockingbirds?” Yuri said.

Ashe shook his head.

“Because they mimic the calls of other birds. If you want to know what a mockingbird truly sounds like you have to listen to them over and over and over, slowly discerning their true voice.” Yuri kissed Ashe, lingering against his lips before backing away to smile. “All of which is to say, if you want to know, you should try asking again.”

Despite injury, and exhaustion, Ashe felt his body stir at that. “I can do that.” 

Yuri smirked. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't actually know if the thing about listening to a mockingbird over and over to find their "real" voice is true. But it's fanfiction. Relax.
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
